How to treat the girl you like
by MaineHalfBlood
Summary: Ryoma stared at the magazine in front of him. Written in bold and capitalized letters were the words HOW TO TREAT THE GIRL YOU LIKE. Plan number 1, Smile at her. Plan number two, Help her with the little things. Plan number three... read for more :P xD


A/N: And this is my first story after such a loooooooooooong time. To those who's read Star-crossed please do not fret for I will continue said story.. The characters, _**especially** _Ryoma may be OOC... Anyways, Enjoy! :))))) oh! and if you like this one check out **_Nine words women use,_ **it has the same idea, though Ryoma's in character there lmao.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot.

* * *

Summary:

Ryoma stared at the magazine in front of him. Written in bold and capitalized letters were the words HOW TO TREAT THE GIRL YOU LIKE. Plan number 1, _Smile at her_. Plan number two, _Help her with the little things._ Plan number three... read for more :P xD

* * *

_**How to treat the girl you like  
**_

_MaineHalfBlood_

Echizen Ryoma was a prodigy. He was the best of the best! Aside from Tezuka that is... and maybe even Fuji... but still! He was one of the best, if not the best. He wouldn't resort to things like this. Ryoma was fighting an inner battle and in front of him was a magazine. On the cover, written in bold and capitalized letters were the words **_How to Treat the Girl You Like._ **

He just saw it by chance, planning only to go to the store to buy a new grip tape but the bold letters made it impossible for his superior eyesight to miss. He slowly approached it and his gaze hasn't left it for a full five minutes.

He was Echizen Ryoma, tennis extraordinaire. He was Echizen Ryoma, fluent with the English language. He was Echizen Ryoma, worshipped by many. He was Echizen Ryoma and he seriously needed help so without further ado he lowered his pride, bought the magazine and his grip tape and all but ran away from the twinkling eyes and mischievous smile of the old guy behind the counter.

He hastily opened the door, hurried out and crashed into Ryuzaki Sakuno; the magazine and tape flying out of his hands. She looked up and surprise etched their way into her face "R-Ryoma-kun! G-gomen, I didn't see you..." she stuttered then looked at the ground. Ryoma took the opportunity to regain his composure but once again lost it when Sakuno picked up the tape and looked around for any other item that fell. Lucky for him the magazine was behind Sakuno so she couldn't see it. He snatched the tape, stealthily recovered the magazine and left with the usual 'ja' thrown over his shoulder. He mentally smacked himself all the way.

He opened the magazine the moment he was in the confines of his room, opened the designated page number and began to read. The story of how Echizen Ryoma wooed Ryuzaki Sakuno begins now.

**_(1) When you catch her eye be sure to smile. Girls love it when guys smile at them, especially if they like that guy._**

Plain, simple and easy. It just needs the two corner of his mouth to turn up, not that hard.. just a smile... He decided to do it tomorrow.

His whole plan backfired, or atleast whatever plan he had come up with. He didn't even see a strand of her hair that day and that left him in a **VERY** bad mood. He planned to go to the rooftop the moment the bell rings but for some unknown reason he felt that he SHOULD go to the cafeteria today.

He passed by many girls, more than a half of them squealed and swooned at the mere sight of him but none mattered. Not unless they were the twin braided girl. He swooped past them not even bothering to give them a glance and headed straight towards the cafeteria. After all, his instincts have never failed him before. When he reached the oak doors leading to the cafeteria he hesitated for the briefest of moments, pondering for a second about why he was even doing this.. if it was worth going through all this troubles just to smile at a girl and then the moment passed and he went in.

Lo and behold she was really there and for the first time since he's met her, she didn't have a bento with her. He stopped like an idiot in the middle of the doorway, staring transfixed at the petite woman. She turned her head and her eyes met his but Ryoma couldn't find it in him to give her a smile. It was like every muscle in his body froze and refused to cooperate. There they were, standing like idiots staring at each other and because Sakuno was staring at Ryoma she failed to notice the group of girls approaching and cannot move out of the way on time.

The sound of plates crashing and glass breaking broke him out of his reverie. He approached the spot Sakuno had been and found the girl in a heap on the floor covered with noodles and grape juice; she was tomato red and Ryoma decided he had never seen something so beautiful.

The crowd started laughing and the girls that Sakuno had bumped into in the first place were getting angrier.

"G-gomen..." She apologized and if possible, turned even redder than before. Tears started welling in her eyes and her form started to shake. Her eyes met his once again but this time Ryoma did smile , his smile being a smirk and with Sakuno in a dilemma like that it looked like he was mocking her. Without a second thought she got up and ran away leaving Ryoma more confused than ever.

The moment he got home he immediately checked if he did number one correctly and felt more confused when he found out that he did. What did he do wrong? it told him to smile and so he did, why had she run away...? unless, and of course it was impossible, he looked really scary smiling.

Plan number one, for some unknown reason, didn't go that well but he will make sure that the next one will be close to perfect and so he began to read.

**_(2) Do little things for her, help her out - hold the door, pick up her pencil when she drops it. If she needs a little money for lunch and you've got some extra money, you could offer to pay for it; or give her the money, things like that._**

"Take it"

Sakuno stared, she stared some more. In front of her was Ryoma holding out money. The scene itself was weird enough but Ryoma telling her to take it was downright bewildering. She had been frustrated for she lost her lunch money and she was FAMISHED.

Sakuno appreciated his offer, really she did, so much that she was almost turning into a puddle of goo but too much questions were unanswered.

1. How did he know in the first place that she didn't have money? _Maybe he's stalking me.. _Sakuno almost laughed out loud at the thought but no other answer could form in her mind, it was just too much to be a guess. After all, she never told anyone.

2. How did he find her? She headed straight at her secret place behind the school, hidden behind thick cluster of trees and bushes, it was her secret haven he would never be able to find her unless he was following her or maybe he knew of _**her** _place before she did but why would he come looking for her in the first place? It wasn't a place someone would expect a clumsy and directionaly challenged girl to be at.. so how?

3. Why? Discarding the how's, why would he even help her? They never even had a real conversation before! not to mention the fact that he mocked her at the canteen yesterday. Something clicked. Mocked.. maybe it was his way of apologizing. Ryoma was a man of few words, the fact that he even apologized for something that was not his fault was surprising enough.

With those thoughts in mind Sakuno slowly stood up and took the money from Ryoma's outstretched hand.

"A-arigatou.. R-ryoma-kun" she thanked him, her complexion turning tomato red. Ryoma, however just shrugged her off. "let's go Ryuzaki" he told her already walking away but Sakuno stayed where she was "A-ano, Ryoma-kun... w-where are we going?" she questioned.

"The canteen"

"H-hai!" She uprooted from her spot and followed him.. she was a bit overwhelmed really. She had no idea Ryoma could be so.. dare she say it, sweet...

**_(3) Try to talk to her. Start with small conversation. Ask her about homework even. _**

"Okay class, don't forget to do your homework on page 293. To be passed tomorrow. Class dismissed"

Ryoma stared at Sakuno as the teacher said the words that signaled the most awaited event of the students; the end of class but he was barely listening, only thinking of the words from his magazine.

_Ask her about homework, ask her about homework, ask her about homework. _

He gathered his things slowly, matching her pace and stalling a bit. He didn't know how to approach her, they never talked before. Every time they would be alone together the atmosphere was heavy and awkward.. he didn't know how to start. And sometimes when he did talk to her, she'd blush and he'd zone out. Just like what was happening now.

"E-eh Ryoma-kun?" she asked him, waving her hands into his face while her eyes got big and innocent with her cheeks reddening ever so slightly and... _damn, I'm doing it again. _

"What?" He asked, more harshly than he meant to. He instantly regretted it when she flinched and pulled her hand back.

"N-nothing.. you were j-just spacing out a b-bit there.." She said not meeting his eyes and hugging herself as some sort of protection. Ryoma couldn't have hated himself more. _Okay here it goes... _

"What's our homework Ryuzaki?" he asked her. Ryoma received a bewildered look in return. _She looks really cute with her head tilting to the side and... aaarrrgggghhhh! _

"What?"

"Nothing Ryoma-kun" she shook her head "a-anou.. etou.. the homework's page... 392...?"

"No it's not! It's page 293." He told her matter-of-factly and he saw her looking at him with a confused look. _Why is she?... Oh damn! _"I-i just r-remembered.. yeah.." Damn it why was he stuttering? It couldn't have been more obvious.

Sakuno stared at him. She continued it even after a minute and then.. "Ah! understandable, i-it's n-night already R-ryoma-kun.. l-let's go home t-together ne? W-we still h-have a l-lot of things to d-do.." Ryoma stared at her.

_Wha?_

"I-i meant s-since we u-use the same road! n-not what y-you're thinking! I-i mean, what are y-you thinking? I-i'm n-not l-like t-that!" She stuttered and if possible grew redder than a tomato.

"I-i knew that!" He defended loudly and tipped his cap down "Let's just go"

They exited the campus and went on their way. True to what Ryoma had been thinking the air couldn't have been heavier. He was taking the lead while Sakuno trudged behind him, unsure whether to speak.

Out of nowhere two words flashed on his mind that made him stop in his tracks.

_Small Conversation _

"U-uhh so..." He cleared his throat and began and behind him Sakuno's head snapped in surprise "You live with coach..?"

"Y-yes Ryoma-kun?"

"O-oh.. that's nice. So do you two get along well?" and the night continued on.

**_(4) _****When you talk to her, or when she is talking to you, look her in the eye.** If you don't she may think you're uninterested, or bored. 

Sakuno was baffled. During the past days it seemed like Ryoma was taking an interest in her life. She tried to deny it and even came up with various arguments with herself. She didn't want to hope. _Hope_. It's a dangerous word that has sent many hearts crashing, she didn't want hers to be like theirs.. but it was still hopeless.. Even if she denies it, her heart still hopes. Even if it's just a little bit. **_  
_**

It was lunch and she went to the back of the school and took refugee beneath the Sakura tree to eat her bento when she received the biggest shock of her life.

Ryoma who normally slept at the rooftop suddenly and casually sat beside her as if there was nothing weird with the action.

She turned her head to look at him.

"I remember you telling me that you sometimes eat lunch here" He answered her unspoken question.

Sakuno remembered _that _conversation.

_"So where do you usually eat lunch?" Ryoma asked after a minute of silence_

_"Beneath the sakura tree behind the school" she answered "Why?" _

_"Betsuni.. just so I always know where you are" _

Sakuno didn't want to know _how _he found her, she was interested in the _why. _She turned her head to study him and found that he was looking at her intently. Her mind went and took a vacation.

"W-what?"

"Nothing.." he answered still staring at her intently. Too intently. As if he was translating the preamble of Korea in Latin..

"O-okay..? haha.. hahahaha R-ryoma-kun!" She couldn't help it. She laughed and after a moment he joined in. They didn't stop until they were breathless with laughter on the ground.

They laid side by side, shoulders shaking and their breathes coming out in small puffs. They looked at each other and for the first time, noticed the small distance between them. Their laughter immediately died down, the fun and carefree atmosphere replaced with a suspenseful one.

Ryoma leaned in and Sakuno held her breath. _Is he doing what I think he's doing? _She can't remember how to breathe. He was just an inch away from her face.. just one more push.. and then...

"OCHIBI!"

"Gaaaah! Kikumaru-senpai!"

"We have practice nyah" Eiji said running up to the pair "Buchou will make us ran laps if we're late nyah!"

"Hai hai.. well, ja Sakuno" Ryoma said, dusting himself off

"Hoi hoi! What were you two doing nyah?" Eiji asked, smiling wryly at the two.

"Nothing Kikumaru-senpai" the tennis prodigy answered for the girl "Let's go"

"Jane Sakuno-chan!" Eiji said waving away but Sakuno could barely _think _let alone wave back. Her mind was on over drive. Did she and Ryoma almost _kissed? _and did he just call her _Sakuno_?

**_(5) _****Try to make her laugh, girls love guys who can make them laugh.** Make sure your way of trying to make her laugh isn't picking on someone, then you come across as a jerk.

How do you joke? Ryoma didn't know but so help him he will die trying. He was on his way to _their _tree, and he can't help but remember what he almost did the other day. He didn't know what came over him but whatever it was he _hated_ it. The thing.. whatever it was.. made Sakuno avoid him for a whole day. When she sees him, she'd blush and go the other way.. He tried not to be hurt, it was after all his fault but still..

He finally arrived and Sakuno greeted him by handing out his bento. She made his food now and they ate together. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they ate in silence, though it was no longer awkward.

This time though, Ryoma was determined to make her laugh.

"What did one snowman say to another?" he asked out of the blue

"uuummm... what?"

"Do you smell carrots?" He looked at her expectantly. _Wait for it.. wait for it... _

"bffff" Sakuno covered her mouth with her hands "haha...hahaha w-where did you h-hear t-that R-ryoma-k-kun? hahaha" Another muffled laughter.

Ryoma should have been mad. She was laughing _at_ him not _because _of him. But the moment he heard he laughter, the moment he saw her eyes twinkling what little bit of anger he had left him. After a moment he joined in.

_**(6) ****If people are making fun of her, stick up for her.**_

Sakuno didn't really like people who made fun of her hair. For some reason Ryoma was a special exception. But if it was others she really hated it. What did they have against her hair? **  
**

She was surrounded by bullies.. but she can't seem to grasp the reality of the situation. The world was spinning.. The blurred faces around her keeps distorting.. Bigger.. smaller.. they keep changing.

"Hahahaha! What a klutz! You must trip in that ridiculously long hair of yours!"

"I don't think so Ami! She's just a natural klutz!"

"Foolish girl! How about we cut her hair?" The leader, ami said, holding out a pair of scissors.

Hands held her up, if it weren't for those she would have fallen long ago. She was losing strength.. Her consciousness slipping in and out.. and then suddenly she was sprawled on the ground.

In front of her was Ryoma, shielding her from the others.. He was shouting something but it's like bees filled her ears.. Muffling any sound.. She tried to focus..

"-mine! Her hair may be too long but I like it that way!" He was saying.. the girls ran away and then there was black.

She woke up gasping. Her mind registered her surroundings, she was in her room.. Perhaps everything had been a dream.. but then she saw Sumire standing in her doorway.

"You were burning with fever. You should thank Ryoma.. he brought you in" and with those words she left.

So it hadn't been a dream.. Sakuno didn't know what to make out of that. She closed her eyes in thought.

_"-mine! Her hair may be too long but I like it that way!"_

Her eyes snapped open and she blushed ten degrees shades of red. When her grandmother returned she found a red Sakuno who was just about to faint.

**_(7) _****Compliment her.** If she answers a hard question correctly, tell her she's smart. If she's wearing a new hairstyle or got her hair cut, tell her it looks nice.

"Did you do something to your hair Sakuno?" Ryoma asked one day "It looks nice"

"E-eto.. nothing.. Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno stared at him baffled "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Hai" And the day began to unfold.

o-O-o

They were eating their lunch on their spot.. when another compliment from Ryoma shocked Sakuno again.

"Did you add something Sakuno? This dish tastes better than usual" He complimented looking directly in her eyes.

_That's right, keep eye contact_

"ehmm.. no.. nothing else.. Are you really okay Ryoma-kun?"

"I'm fine, i'm fine"

"You-" He was about to say but she cut him off..

"Rest for today Ryoma-kun.. I-i think there's something wrong with you today..." _What?_

"What?.. sure.. okay, i'll do that.." He agreed. She just smiled.

Ryoma didn't understand.. It said to compliment her, why didn't she feel complimented? She said there was something wrong with him.. Well whatever.. on to number 8..

_**(8) ****Be yourself, don't be someone that you're not.** If she doesn't like you for who you are, move on. Don't change yourself completely for someone, then that person, is not you._

It was like a slap in the face. No wonder she freaked.. It wasn't like him.. He was wooing her with some fake Ryoma.. Not him.. but when morning came he naturally did the steps.. It seems like.. he was doing it on his own.. He just needed a little push..

* * *

A/N: Lol no kiss HAHAHAHAHA want me to do a sequel? Hope you enjoyed it! :)) How bout you review and tell me what you think? Thanks :D


End file.
